Expect the unexpected
by Purple Poodle
Summary: That's what they say. But what Molly doesn't know, is that she'll encounter alot of unexpected things.Chase x Molly and a little Luke x Molly. Contains wrong grammars, too. Help :3 R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this would be my first HM fanfic. Warning: I am not sure if I can continue this story. BUT I WILL TRY. I WON'T DISSAPOINT READERS AGAIN! I also am notgood in English. So..bear with my wrong grammars and spellings. CORRECT ME, okay?  
>Also, the <strong>story** would be from Hikari's POV.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon and any of its…characters. Except for some OC I'm going to make.<strong>

* * *

><p>I grabbed my backpack and wore it on one shoulder. It was heavier than I thought it would be. I opened the door. I gave a quick look of my room before closing the door. I sighed and closed the door. I ran downstairs only to find my mom being comforted by my sister, Angela. "Would you mind telling me why Mom is crying?" Angela looked at me with a <em>Seriously?<em> look. Mom approached me and hugged me. I sighed and hugged her back. "Mom, don't cry too much. I won't be gone long." I said. Angela snapped, "Not for long? Molly, you're going to stay there for a year! Why do you have to be a rancher when you finished college and got a good course?" Mom broke the hug and patted Angela's shoulder. I placed my hands on my hips._ Not this again, _I thought. "Angela, I want to try this one. I maybe better here in the city but I don't want to live a life slouching on some comfortable chair facing my computer." I said. Angela sighed and hugged me. "Be careful, shortie." Angela teased. I smiled at her and waved goodbye. "Be careful, sweetie!" My mom called out just before I opened the door.

I ran out of the house and waited at the bus stop. It took about thirty minutes before the bus came. I went in the bus. I found a seat at the back. I looked for the map I placed inside my bag last night. It showed at the top _Waffle Island._ It was the only peaceful place I found interesting. How I learned about it? Well, I just found this map on the street a couple of weeks ago. I searched for it on the internet and found no links. Want to know something _more_ interesting? There's a little man, literally, sitting on my shoulder. He's about the size of my whole hand. This little man just showed up last night. I can't forget it and it really was creepy.

* * *

><p><strong>That was really short, so sorry." I was a jerk last night. Forgive me?" (OH GOSH I LOVE PATCH!) Never mind that.<strong>

**Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. (Did I say that right. I just copied it from others ) The next chapter would be about how Molly met…FINN! Please review! :3 Help me out here, please? Like…who would Molly's best friend be. ^_^ If I get enough reviews, I'd make a poll. If not, I'd choose someone by myself. Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gee, I never thought I'd get two AWESOME-FULL-OF-ADVICES REVIEWS! They were worth 20 reviews. So this chapter is how Molly meets Finn.**

* * *

><p>I was watching the television in the living room. Angela, my older sister, was cooking. Mom is working by this time. I was bored and looked out the window. The sky had a beautiful color of orange from the sunset. I walked to the window and observed the sky. I was going to open the window when a paper flew to my face. I groaned and looked at it. It was a drawing of a pond located in some jungle. It was colorless and had some sketches of tigers and elephants. Angela's name was at the top right of the paper.<p>

I walked in the kitchen and tapped Angela's shoulder.

"You drew this?"  
>I asked Angela as I hold her drawing up. Angela looked at the paper and widened her eyes in surprise. She snatched the paper from my hand and glared at me. "I did! You shouldn't touch this." As she said that, she got up and ran to her room. I shrugged and looked at what she was cooking. I continued cooking it and put it in a blue square plate. I covered it with another blue plate and went to my room.<p>

I opened my door to expect my orange wallpaper with cream-colored stripes to welcome me. But, instead, I was welcomed by little man with small white wings wearing green santa hat. His—Its eyes were like buttons but a little cuter. It took about 5 seconds before I screamed.

"Hikariiii~!" the little man squealed. I ran away from him and jumped in my bed.

"Who are you? What are you?" I yelled at him. "I'm Molly, not Hikari!"

The little man coughed and straightened. "I'm Finn, a harvest sprite. I have come to you for a mission to save Waffle Island." A goofy smile was plastered on his face. I snapped as I heard _Waffle Island._ I remembered the map I picked up. I glared at Finn and sighed. I sat on my bed gesturing I was ready to listen. He was about to speak when I said, "Wait, why did you call me Hikari? What's that? I'm Molly! Mol-" I was cut off by Finn.  
>"I know everything, Hikari. Actually, Hikari is what the Harvest Goddess said your name was. That's why I'm calli-"<br>"Harvest Godess?" I stopped him. I just couldn't believe what's happening to me. First, I'm seeing and actually talking to a sprite or whatever he is. Now, he's saying there's a harvest Goddess. I was about to cover him with my blanket when I realize he could be a holy creature.

"Hikari, Waffle Island needs you. I was the one who dropped the map so you would learn about it. The Harvest Goddess really needs you!"  
>I stared at him while he speaks about Harvest Goddess, Harvest King, Sprites, Ranch, Bells, and all.<p>

I really wasn't expecting this. Who does? I sighed and covered his small mouth. Without thinking, I said,

"I'll go, tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaay! It's still super short. SORRY! <strong>

** So, I was too lazy to write everything about HM and the sprites and bells etc.. so I finished the chapter there. REVIEW PLSSSSSSSSSSS! I'll give Cakkiiesu! I mean..cakes. :) Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm updating day by day because school is starting and I might get NO time to update. HEY, I ONLEH GOT A VERY VERY VERY VERY FEW READERSS. Or…I actually suck.**

"…i!"  
><em>Wh-what?<em>

"…kari!"

_Ugh…_

"Hikari!"

I woke up only to find myself lying on the ground. I blinked at Finn and looked around. There were nets and floating thingys. It smells of fish. I looked at Finn and suddenly felt like throwing up. I felt dizzy then I realized I was in a ferry. But it was small and I was the only person except for the old man who probably is the captain. I stood up and saw that we were nearing Waffle Island.

* * *

><p>When we went down from the boat, Finn was babbling on and on that the Goddess was weak and she needs me. I told Finn to calm down and rest on my shoulder. Finn had these sparkly eyes and sat on my shoulder.<p>

"What a surprise! A newcomer." An old man suddenly said. He was short and had this weird hair standing. He looked like he was 50 plus. But his wrinkles were few.

"Welcome to Waffle Island!" He chuckled. "Also, in Harmonica Town. I'm Hamilton, Mayor here." He said while chuckling.

" Can you please…give me somewhere to stay?" I said with a smile. Hamilton smiled at me and told me to follow him. We went passed by the town hall and I saw the shops. I followed him to the bridge and then some grassy place. It was a long walk and I got to admire the beautiful beach.

"Woooow! Hikari, it's so pretty." Finn pointed at the beach. I smiled and nodded. The shells were shining because of the reflection of the sun. The water was clear. I was admiring the beach so much that I didn't notice Hamilton stopped. He looked at me and smiled. He pointed at some house which was ruined.

"That's where I'm supposed to live?" I asked him. Hamilton smiled at me mournfully and nodded. "Sorry If it's that bad." He gave me a small pack. "This, it's gold." I looked at him. He's kidding with me. Gold?

"Use this to buy things. You could pay the house anytime. I'm just inside the town hall." With that, he left me. I looked at the house in disbelief. Finn pulled my hand.

" Let's go to the Harvest Goddeeeeeess! Come on!" I ignored him and went to the town.

* * *

><p>A girl with short hair was running around when I came to this…town. Her bangs looked like my sister's and she was wearing a pink waitress uniform. We were about the same height. She looked at me in surprise and shrieked. She ran straight ahead.. I don't know who she is, but she's annoying.<p>

I followed her because I have nowhere to go. I arrived at some Church ground. I smiled when I saw the Sakura tree. I was about to approach it when I saw the annoying girl talking to some girl in an apron. I stared at them for a while but the girl in apron suddenly locked eyes with me. The annoying girl saw this and looked at me.

"She's new, I think." The annoying girl said.

"Mmm-hmm." The boy who I thought was a girl raised an eyebrow. I laughed at myself mentally for mistaking him as a girl. Both of them approached me.

Finn pulled my hair. "Come on! The Harvest Goddess!" I glared at Finn and smiled sheepishly when the two girl- I mean, boy and girl approached me.

"Hiya! My name is Maya. I'm training to be a cook." The annoying girl said and shake my hand rather fast and smiled goofily.

"Yeah, and she'll never be a cook. Chase here. I'm a cook, actually." The boy with pins said and made a small smile. Maya pouted at Chase and placed her hand on her hips. I nodded at them and smiled.

"I'm Molly. I just got here and I aim to be…a rancher." Both of them stared at me. I felt chills when they looked at me.

"Rancher? Whoa, that's rare." Chase said while he scratched his head. "Well ,if you need anything, you can find us at the Inn." Chase said. Maya smiled and squeezed my hand. "Nice meeting you, Molly!" Maya held Chase's arm and dragged him to the town. I followed them. Finn was getting more and more impatient and suddenly bit me.

"Oww!" I yelled and Maya and Chase looked at me. "I..uh..I tripped." Chase rolled his eyes while Maya shrugged and continued walking. I glared at Finn and whispered, "Okay! I'm going. Lead the way."

Finn smiled and flew fast. I ran up to him and passed by Maya and Chase who looked confused seeing me running.

I was running up to Finn when I realized we were going back to the farm. "Finn! Why are we going back?" Finn said nothing and continued flying. Then we passed by a pond. I remember Angela's drawing. Angela was really a good artist. She always got an A in Arts. I've wanted to be an artist, too but I don't draw good.

* * *

><p>Finn stopped in front of a bridge. The rocks were huge and I almost bumped into one. I looked around and saw the falls. There were many mushroom and rocks. A small kid was sitting near the bridge. He looked gloomy. The bridge was broken.<p>

I sighed and tapped his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes widened.

He suddenly asked,

"Could you please help me?"

* * *

><p>Okay, I didn't know why I did this. Now, I was watching this kid eat the strawberries I gave him. I ran around looking for those until I went into Marimba Farm and bought milk from Horn Ranch.<p>

'_This would be the last time I would ever do a favor for someone' _I thought.

**This was pretty longer. But for me this chappie sucks. *sigh* Review please. I'm in a hurry. Review! I suck and I know it. But please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A LOOOOONG TIME. Well, I have tons of schoolwork and when I was about to open my laptop, my dad was like 'YOU DON'T OPEN THAT YOUNG LADY, DO THIS AND THAT AND BLABLABLA' **

**Oh, and I have two tiny little mistake.**

**1.) Finn's yellow, not green. 2.) It's CASTANET in AP and Waffle Island in ToT, I think. Ugh. Well, I haven't played HMAP for 2 FREAKING YEARS. So, yeah. Here is NEXT chapter! Wheeeee…**

* * *

><p>I woke up at the sound of Finn's voice echoing inside the house. I sat up and blinked several times.<p>

''Finn, could you be a little more quiet?'' I asked, rather, commanded Finn.

My vision was still a bit blurry, but I could see Finn bobbing his tiny head up and down. I rubbed my eyes and got off the bed. Finn was eating some berries. He was giggling and munching loudly. I scanned the small house once again. It isn't really bad. I expected the house with spider webs and dusty cabinets or even big rats running around. Instead, a clean house is what I got.

The bed is on the corner of the house with a bedside table. There's a closet filled with clothes the same as I am wearing. Except for one outfit. The mayor must have left it or something. The toolbox was already there, with all the tools I need, and a bookshelf. I don't know what kind of books, but I'll know it someday.

A mini kitchen was on the other side of the room. It's already complete with spoon and fork, cups, and plates. It has a mini fridge, cooking pan, and an oven. A big dining table with four chairs were placed in the middle of the house. The living room consists of a small brown couch and a television. It wasn't nice as ours back in the city, but It'll do.

Pretty cozy, no? The outside looked like a storm hit it, but the inside is pretty cool.

I approached a door, which is probably the bathrrom. As I opened the door, the smell of strawberry welcomed me. Did the mayor really prepared this? He even knew I liked strawberries!

I quickly undressed and took a quick shower. Good thing there was already soap and shampoo, brushing my teeth would have to wait.

I got out of the shower, soaking wet. I stood there doing nothing.

Maybe I _am _stupid before nine in the morning. I mean, I even forgot to bring a towel.

Well, I am the only one inside this house, right?

''This berry is so sweet!''

A high pitched voice said from the other room. That was Finn, eating some berries.

Finn?

_Finn._

Finn! He may be a harvest sprite, but he's still a boy, isn't he?

Ugh.

Well, this is hard. I'd just wear those clothes I just wore. Maybe I was so excited to see the bathroom, which made me forgot to bring a towel and clean clothes.

I wore the clothes I previously wore. It wouldn't smell bad right? I'm squeaky clean and I just wore this yesterday.

I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door, revealing a small Finn flying around.

''Finn, calm down. What's wrong with you?''

Finn froze and quickly flew to me. I didn't even notice him until he was in front of my face. ''How could you waste your whole day yesterday, doing nothing but admiring the beach? We have to get to the Harvest Goddess!'' Pffft—As if time is running out. He's too perky like that…Meya? Or was it May?

I shrugged the thought off and gave Finn a pat on his head.

''The bridge was broken yesterday. It,s fixed now, as Bo said, but I haven't roamed around Castanet!'' I said and gave Finn a smile.

He gave me a grunt in response, which I expected.

''Please, Finny? We'll go to the Harvest Goddess later. Please, let me roam around?'' I pleaded and tried to look sad as much as possible.

It seemed to convince Finn, because he sighed and nodded.

''Sure, I guess.''

Yahoo! I hugged Finn as gentle as could. I wouldn't want to see a squashed Finn. As I pulled away, (or stopped torturing Finn) Finn gasped for air and gave me a thumbs up.

I walked to the door and opened it. I quickly removed my boots and walked through the wet grass barefooted. I squealed in excitement. It was kind of childish but it was only Finn seeing me.

''Now can we go to the Harvest Goddess?'' Finn asked. I could hear the way he said that. He was annoyed and persistent. shook my head and wore my boots. I walked to path to Harmonica Town.

I didn't know anyone here except Hamilton, Chase, Bo, and Ma—Mey..that girl.

Once again, I admired the wonderful beach. I have always liked swimming, which makes me attracted to the beach. Today, the shells shine no more. It was still six in the morning. But it wasn't the shells that only make the beach attracting. The sea green water, the white sand, and the small starfish scattered around the shore. It would be fun to swim there, but I didn't even bring my swimwear. I sighed and fastened my pace. Finn was following me slowly.

I could understand that he's bored and he wants to see the Goddess. But I just got here and making friends in a place where I live alone (Finn isn't human) would be great.

My attention from Finn turned to the small fat mayor walking around the stone bridge. He quickly noticed me and waved. I waved back and passed by him awkwardly.

''Like your new home, Molly?'' he asked. I nodded. It was fake, but also real. I like the inside, but the outside? Nah.

Hamilton's smile grew bigger as I said that. He glanced at his watch and gasped. He went in the town hall, as I suppose.

I walked through the path, observing the shops. I walked in front of a tailoring shop. There was a small sign near the door that read _Sonata Tailoring._

I was surprised when the door opened, causing me to jerk back. A girl with long blue plaited hair came out. Her hair is quite odd. Even her long sleeves and long skirt was blue.

We stared at each other for a few seconds until she turned crimson and went back I the shop.

What? Do I look scary or something?

But, she turned crimson. She blushed. Does that mean she likes people the same sex as her?

_Creepy._

I tried to remember her face and took a mental note: Never get near that, uh, creepy girl.

I walked away without looking ahead. What if she followed me? What if she suddenly pulled me? What if she brin-

My thoughts were cut off as I bumped something. Rather, _someone._

I looked ahead and was greeted by a grinning girl. She was that May—something.

''Molly! Good morning. You know, I didn't expect to see you here!''_ So did I. _''Good Morning, M—''

''MAYAA~! Remember that. Oh, and I love to EAAAT! I love Chase's cooking.'' Maya said and threw her arms up in the air. ''Whenever I eat one of his cooking, I feel like I float! I also like to watch him cook. The way he swings that arm and throws the egg, the wa—''

I spent , like, five minutes listening to Maya;s daydreaming about Chase. Was he that handsome? He,s kind of girly, that,s what I know. I mean, his hairpins are.

''—at! Then his violet eyes makes me melt. And…Oh.'' Maya giggled. ''I'm talking too much aren't I?''

''Oh, not at all.'' _Yes, you do. _

Maya blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks.

''Don't tell Chase what I said to you! I don,t want him to confess just because he knows I like him.'' _Woah. Chase likes girls like her?_

Just as Maya said that, a silver haired boy passed by and looked at me with wide eyes.

Well, not wide. He didn't even opened his eyes.

''Who's _that, _Maya?'' The boy asked.

''This,'' Maya pointed at me. ''She is Molly!''

''Oh, hello Molly. My name is Toby.''

I was going to tell him something, but Finn suddenly whined.

''THE HARVEST GODDEEEEEESS!''

Ugh.

''I, uh, got to go. Bye!'' And with that, I followed Finn fly to wherever. He flew so fast that I had to run to catch up to him. We passed by the beach, the ranch, and finally stopped in front of the wooden bridge Bo fixed.

''Come on, Molly!'' Finn flew to the other side while I walked careful not to fall.

When I reached the other side, Finn led me to a path. There were animals looking at us. Creepy, but amusing.

A huge leaf smacked my face which made me groan. I pushed it off and when I did, a wonderful sight caught my eyes.

The Goddess Pond.

Tall trees fell above us. A crystal clear pond with stone path led us to the other side. A small blue Finn lookalike was running around, which is weird.

A beautiful woman was standing on a stone platform. She had turquoise hair that had some curls at the end. She wears a long flowing gown which is a bit transparent on the end. Her sea green eyes were so gentle that it made me smile.

Finn snuggled near the Harvest Goddess. It was such a cute scene.

''Welcome, Molly.''

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't put the HG's speech. It was looooong and I'm not really that kind of a...memorizer( IS DET A WORD?) or something like that.<strong>

**SO….IT WAS SHORT AND SUCKISH AND NOT ENOUGH TO FILL IN THE WEEKS I HAVE BEEN NOT UPDATING.**

**WELL, I already had the draft in my CELLPHONE! It was up to CHAPTER 7! But my annoying sister deleted it… TTnTT AND I FoRGOT WHAT I WROTE THERE CUZ IT's LIKE, Uhh..weeks? IM SUPER SORRY! Dun worry. I WILL TRY HARD TO REMEMBER..I was pretty sure Luke was there.**


End file.
